1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of removing an audio noise and an image capturing apparatus adopting the same, and more particularly to a method of removing an audio noise and an image capturing apparatus including the same, which may remove an audio noise included in a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image capturing apparatus such as a camcorder may record an audio as well as capture an image. A recorded audio is stored together with the captured image. In the case where a user desires reproduction of the image later, not only the captured image but also the recorded audio is reproduced.
However, while the image is captured, the audio that is desired by a user may not be properly recorded due to surrounding environments. For example, in the case of capturing an image in a rainy day, the sound of raining is recorded together with the audio which the user desires to record. Accordingly, the user may not properly record the desired audio due to the sound of raining. Here, the audio, such as the sound of raining, sound of the surrounding area, or the like, which is not desired by the user to be recorded together with the desired audio is called an audio noise. If there is a large audio noise in the environment where an image is captured, the user may not properly record the audio which the user desires to record.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes to remove the audio noise so that the user can record a desired audio only even in the environment where a large audio noise exists.